


Electric

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, labcoat is mandatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Hiring Jounouchi Katsuya into Kaiba Corporation had seemed like a foreign idea a mere year ago. Yet here they were, and their relationship had turned into a little beyond boss and employee.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Labcoat is mandatory. If you know, you know.

Kaiba finished typing his email and shut off his computer screen. Looking at the clock, he stretched and got up after seeing it was about time to head to the engineering department. A department he had been spending more time in the past few months, because of a certain addition to the team.

Hiring Jounouchi Katsuya into Kaiba Corporation had seemed like a foreign idea a mere year ago. But when Jounouchi applied for an internship during his senior year of engineering school, it had intrigued Kaiba.

“Kaiba Corp’s the best in the business, and because it’s related to gaming, I’m pretty sure I’ll like whatever project ye put me on”, Jounouchi had said in the interview, his signature boyish grin, that hadn’t changed at all since High School, on his face.

So Kaiba had accepted him as an intern. And Jounouchi had been a very good addition to the team, his work being above Kaiba’s expectations. And Kaiba made sure to check on him often, to be sure. When Jounouchi’s internship had ended, Kaiba had called him in his office on his last day to extend him a job offer for after graduation.

And Jounouchi had decided to take said offer. Once he had his degree and started working officially for Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba had trusted him slowly with more personal projects. Personal projects meaning that the two men spend quite some time together, and as such had become closer aquainted. 

Jounouchi’s enthousiasm when Kaiba showed him a new project, and the eagerness to work on it that matched his own, delighted Kaiba. Seeing Jounouchi work in his uniform, goggles on his face and in full concentration mode, was a sight Kaiba had become quite fond of seeing.

Multiple hours spent together in close quarters, albeit working, had eventually brought upon certain feelings. Kaiba wouldn’t call them boyfriends, but they had spent some time outside of the emgineering room as well, so calling it ‘dating’ was probably right. Inside the engineering room, however, it was mostly physical.

—

Jounouchi adjusted his goggles, looking up with a grin. “There we go, all done. What’s next, chief?”

Kaiba hummed, tapping his pen on the clipboard. “Looks like we’re right on schedule”.

Jounouchi looked over Kaiba’s shoulder at the paper, leaning his chin on him and reaching for the clipboard. “Looks like we’re ahead of schedule, even”. Taking the clipboard out of Kaiba’s hand, he put it down on the tool cabinet next to them.

“Have I ever told ye how hot ye look in a lab coat?”. Jounouchi’s purred whisper next to his ear send a delicate shiver down Kaiba’s spine. “Once or twice”, the brunet replied with a chuckle. Jounouchi started kissing Kaiba’s neck, hands trailing around the taller male and untucking his dress shirt so he could run his hands over his abdomen.

“I have a meeting in 45 minutes”. Meaning their time would be limited. “45 minutes is long enough for ye to fuck my ass raw, isn’t it?”, Jounouchi whispered hoarsly, nipping at Kaiba’s earlobe.

Kaiba groaned, getting aroused from the touches and kisses. “You don’t have lube, then? Are you sure?”

Jounouchi turned him around to face him, his arms around his neck and touching noses. “I can take it, ya know that”.

“You’re a masochist”, Kaiba huffed, to which Jounouchi just grinned and pressed his lips to his. Kaiba responded to the kiss with more fervor, grabbing at Jounouchi’s ass and pressing him against the workbench, drawing a moan from the blond.

Jounouchi’s fingers found refugee in Kaiba’s hair, tugging on it gently as Kaiba’s hands moved upwards to unbutton Jounouchi’s uniform, exposing bare skin. Ofcourse he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, Kaiba had suspected as such. Maybe he came to work like that, or maybe he took off a shirt earlier, before Kaiba arrived. It didn’t matter, as long as Kaiba had access to the bare skin underneath, which he did. 

Running his fingers over Jounouchi’s chest and down his abdomen, feeling the taut muscles that resided there, he broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses along Jounouchi’s jawline, down his neck. Jounouchi rested his hands on the edge of the workbench, head tipped back to give his lover better access.

Kaiba slid the uniform off Jounouchi’s shoulder, leaving more kisses on the muscled skin revealed to him, his hands traveling lower to graze upon the bulge forming in Jounouchi’s underwear, drawing a groan from the blond. “So hard for me already”, Kaiba chuckled, to which Jounouchi rubbed his knee against Kaiba’s crotch, earning a hiss from the taller male. “Look who’s talkin’ “ 

Biting down on Jounouchi’s shoulder in retaliation, Kaiba urged him to take the uniform off, a request Jounouchi happily obliged, shrugging his arms out of the uniform. His hands then started fumbling with the belt of Kaiba’s pants as he pressed their lips together in an impatient and hungry kiss. Kaiba groaned into the kiss, pulling Jounouchi’s underwear down to free his hard cock.

Pushing the sides of Kaiba’s lab coat aside, Jounouchi released Kaiba’s cock from its confines as well, licking his lips in anticipation. “No matter how many times we fuck, I will never tire of this sight”, Jounouchi chuckled. “Really? I know of an even better sight. Turn around”. Jounouchi did as such, pushing his uniform and underwear down to expose his perfect soft ass.

An ass that Kaiba took a moment to admire, caressing the skin gently as one hand moved to Jounouchi’s face, the request clear to the blond as he took two of Kaiba’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and making sure they were well coated with his saliva before Kaiba took them out from between his lips.

Moving slowly, Kaiba pushed a slicked finger inside Jounouchi’s asshole, thrusting out and back in a few times before adding the other. “I’ll ask you this one more time. Are you sure you’re fine without lube?” Sure, they both enjoyed a rough fuck, but he didn’t want to actually _hurt_ Jounouchi. His cock was twitching with need, but he could disregard that for Jounouchi’s comfort.

“I’ll be fine, I can handle a pounding, ya know that. Just buy me a tub of icecream or something later”, Jounouchi whined, wiggling his ass at him, lodging Kaiba’s fingers even deeper into his hole and drawing out a moan. Kaiba grunted, withdrawing his fingers. Lifting his clean fingers to his mouth, he coated them with his saliva, then used said coated fingers to slick his dick.

Taking a hold of Jounouchi’s hips, he positioned himself, the tip of his cock prodding Jounouchi’s hole. Slowly, he pushed himself inside, one of his hands reaching up to gently caress the blond’s hair. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” The blond just groaned in response, and both men let out a moan when Kaiba was fully sheathed inside.

Keeping up the gentle hair caresses, Kaiba set a slow but deep pace, soft mewls from Jounouchi filling his ears. Knowing they were a little pressed for time, Kaiba sped up just a little, reaching around to pump Jounouchi’s length when he felt himself get close. His chest stuck to Jounouchi’s back because of the sweating, but it didn’t take much longer for both of them to reach that sweet release.

With soft whimpers of each other’s first name, they came down from their high, and Kaiba pulled out slowly, earning a wince from Jounouchi. “Are you okay?”, Kaiba asked, voice laced with concern, and Jounouchi nodded. “Yeah, just need a moment”. 

Kaiba rummaged around in the drawers next to the workbench, knowing Jounouchi kept tissues there, and used them to clean both of them up, tossing the dirty tissues in the trash. Stuffing his dick back in his underwear and closing his pants, Jounouchi did the same, turning around to face Kaiba.

Kaiba had to push back a snort at Jounouchi’s state. Lopsided grin, hair a mess, and still bare chested, he was a sight to see. “You’re quite the sight, you know that?” Jounouchi chuckled, reaching out to brush Kaiba’s bangs aside. “Yer handsome too”. Kaiba just huffed, checking his watch, and sighed.

“I have to go to my meeting. Are you sure you’re okay?”. Jounouchi just rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Now go to your meeting, boss”. Kaiba gently cupped the blond’s face, placing a soft kiss to his lips, thumbs caressing the other’s cheeks, before turning to walk out.

“Hey Seto”, Jounouchi called, and Kaiba looked over his shoulder.

“My place after work, I’ll make dinner. And wear yer labcoat”.

Kaiba chuckled, opening the door. “You really like the labcoat, don’t you?”

“Absolutely”, Jounouchi grinned.

He didn’t miss the smug smirk on Kaiba’s face before the door closed.


End file.
